Ben Faulkner
'''Ben Faulkner' is a mysterious new neighbor living on Wisteria Lane and Renee Perry's love interest in Season 8. Biography 'Early Life' Ben was born in Australia. He was brought up on the western parts of Sydney and thus develops a ruthless streak. 'Season 8' Ben moves to Wisteria Lane and attracts the attention of hi 's past ]]s new neighbors, particularly Renee. As she's the only housewife that's available, she calls dibs on him once she knows he is single and rich. Renee later knocks on his door and hits on him, however, much to her surprise, he turns her offer down. ("Secrets That I Never Want to Know") He is talking to Mike as he is fixing his pipes for free and Ben tells him that he could do with a plumber on his real-estae project. Renee pumps Mike for information about Ben and he reveals that he helps out old people. Renee goes and acts nice to Karen in front of Ben in hopes he will ask her out, which he does. For there date he takes her to a homeless shelter and once she figures out that he is mocking her, she is furious, they bond over the fact that they were both poor as small children. Ben finds out thta Mike went to prison for murder and decpicts him as noble and rough, he hires him. ("Making the Connection") Bree comes to volunteer at Ben's soup kitchen, he thinks that she must feel guilty about something but she insists that she is not. Bree refuses to cook the current cuisine and she begins to make fancy bisques attracting the attention of young, richer people with laptops, Bree later tells them all to go via a speech that Ben witnesses and is impressed by, he asks her to give a speech for him to the city council, giving him right to build his houses for the poor in the woods. Bree succeeds and Ben takes her to the site, she finds out that it is the same place that she and the girls burried Alejandro and does not want Ben to find out and wants to stop the project. ("The Art of Making Art") Re nee is mad at him for cancelling so many of their dates, however he promises to make it up to her, she accepts. Bree throws eggs at his house to draw him out and told him that the hooligans responsible were saying bad things about his real-estate project and that if it upsets people, maybe he should shut it down, he insists that it is merely kids warming up for Halloween. Later, on his date with Renee, she starts to show odd symptoms including a high temperature and hives, she eventually has bad swelling on her face and he carries her to the hospital as she scares the children of Wisteria Lane. He later finds out that she took Chinese love fluid from the doctors, however the two grow closer for the experience. Alejandro's body is missing from Ben's real-estate land as discovered by Bree, Gaby and Lynette ("Witch's Lament") Ben reveals to Bree that someone on his site found a body burried in the woods and he says that he doesn't know what to do as if he calls the authorities they could shout down the project and he has already had so many stalls. When Bree runs to the empty grave, she admits that she burried him, and he says he might not be able to help her when she asks, When he sees Chuck threatening Bree, he fends him off and tells her that he will help her so he asks Mike to bury it under the concrete foundations at the site. ("Always in Control") He sees that Bree has fallen off the wagon and had a drink as she drunkenly came to his house the previous night, he acts as a shoulder to cry on and Renee sees him leaving her house and gets suspicious, when she confronts him, he assures her that nothing happened, she is skeptical. Renee forgives him and the two share a happy moment, one that is interrupted by Chuck who asks to ask Ben about his girlfriend: Bree, to which Renee storms off, Chuck reveals he did it for fun. He says he wants to search Ben's property but Ben tells him that he isn't without a property warrant, the two become very angry with each other and ben storms off. Renee sees Bree drunkemly drive off to a motel and follows her thinking she is there with Ben, she is actually thre to commit suicide so Renee decides that she got it wrong and that the two are not having an affair ("Putting It Together"/"What's to Discuss, Old Friend") Renee visits Ben at his home saying that she missed him, but he is busy on the phone and shushes her, she tells him that she never misses anyone but he continually ignores her and tells her that he hasn't the time for her at the moment, causing her to go to a bar with Bree to get back at him. Mike knocks on Ben's door, he is unhappy as his paycheck bounced and he needs money, Ben assures him that it was a mistake and pays him from his wallet, Mike suspects that he is having money troubles but Ben denies it. Mike walks into Ben's office as he is having a meeting with a loan shark who is handing him a suitcase of cash. Mike stops him and Ben tells him that it is none of hi sbusiness, Mike assures him that it is and makes the loan shark leave. Mike reveals to Ben that Renee got twelve million dollars in her divorce from Doug. ("Who Can Say What's True?") Ben starts to treat Renee nicer and gets rid of his fish for her, he says it is because he plans on spending more time with her and he'd choose her over his beloved fish. He later proposes to Renee and she says yes, but wen she starts talking about how much she trusts him, he takes back the engagement and tells her that he wanted to marry her for her money, she storms out very angrily. Later, Ben takes money from the loan shark and specifically tells him to stay away from Renee who he mentions as being "loaded". ("What's the Good of Being Good") Ben has trouble paying back the loan shark and sets fore to his construction 's got a bad heart.]]site in order to claim the insurance, he is caught by Mike and is forced to tell him the truth before having a stress-related attack and being taken to hospital, Mike tells Renee about the situation. Renee visits him in the hospital and says that she will take care of Donny for him, he rejects her money and tells her that when he sorts the whole mess out, he will propose to her again, and this time he'll mean it, and he'll be the man she deserves. Renee pays off Donny behind Ben's back. ("Get Out of My Life") Renee visits Ben in the hospital and tells him that he no longer has to worry about the loan shark as she paid him off for him, he tells her that he'll repay him and that it might take a while, Renee tells him that she isn't going anywhere. Donny continues to cause problems, and later, when he breaks into Renee's house, Mike beats him up and he makes a threat. ("She Needs Me") Ben attends Mike's funeral (he was murdered by Donny) with Renee, he is an usher. ("You Take for Granted") Renee waits for another proposal from Ben but he continues to dissappoint, when he eventually pops the question, he gets arrested as the police found Alejandro's body in his construction site. Renee gets the ring on her finger before he was taken fro questioning. Ben is let go and he and Renee begin to tell people that they are engaged. Bree is more concerned with the body and later, when she is thanking Ben for covering up the murder for her, the cops are listening in on their phonecall. ("Any Moment") Trivia *Originally, Ben must have a teenager daughter. Category:Season 8 characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Renee's romantic interests Category:Businesspersons Category:Criminals Category:Hospitalised characters Category:Renee's family